gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stingray (craft)
.]] The ''STINGRAY'' was an atomic-powered underwater patrol vessel of the World Aquanaut Security Patrol, or WASP. It was designed to protect the surface world from attacks from the undersea kingdom of Titanica. History In gradual development for 20 years, early versions of the Drumman-WASP hydrojet and Ratemaster propulsion systems were built for the first Stingray test-bed craft in the late 2040s. One of the scientists on the team that designed the Stingray was a certain Dr. Emanon. Bradley Holden, then a lieutenant commander in the WASP, was assigned as the first captain of the Stingray's prototype in 2062, and he commanded that prototype for two years. But in 2064, a back injury he sustained forced him to resign his command of that sub. He later went on, after it had healed, to become Captain Grey of the Spectrum Organisation. The Stingray's present captain is Troy Tempest, who took over command from Holden in 2064, and Lieutenant George Lee ('Phones') Sheridan, who acts as the ship's hydrophone operator. They are the only two crew needed to pilot the WASP's most sophisticated and famous vessel. The vessel is continuously being modified and improved to meet the demands placed upon it. One of the Stingray's unique abilities is its ability to "jump" out of the water, which it uses in the episode "Plant of Doom" in order to escape a Terror Fish. There is some debate as whether the numeral "3" with which the Stingray is marked on its tail fins indicates that this is the third version of the Stingray, an indicator of the pen number in which it is docked at Marineville, or a reference to the Stingray being a "Mark 3." Technical Data * Manufacturer: World Aquanaut Security Patrol * Length: 85 feet (30 meters) * Width: (excluding hydroplanes): 20 feet * Displacement: ** Surface 265 tons ** Submerged 320 tons * Speed: ** Surface 400 knots ** Submerged 600 knots * Range: Unlimited * Max depth: 40,000 feet * Engine: Dual Drumman Hydrojets Ratemaster Turbine * Targeting system: Surface Video Scan (SVS)-Periscope with digital video-scanning system * Main computer: Computerised meteorological and marine database console and monitor * Armament: Sting missiles (16 total) * Auxilary craft: Aqua Sprites: dry one-man submersibles, stored in depressions on the hull Monocoptors: small single seat hovercraft Sea Bugs: hand-held undersea propulsion devices used by swimmers * Docking bays: Topside exit hatch: the room immediately below the hatch can be sealed to form an airlock so that access is possible to the submarine while it is still submerged. Access via an injection tube is also possible through this hatch whenever the Stingray is docked in Marineville's Pen 3. * Life support system: Pressurized air from water extractors: provide additional life support * Other systems: Q-tank: used to enable the Stingray to dive and surface quickly Underside landing skis: enable the vessel to put down on the sea bed or in the submarine pen if necessary. Guest sleeping quarters Cahelium strengthened windows Other Info * Complement: 2 regular personnel * Year Commissioned: 2062 * Named Captains: Bradley Holden (2062-2064) Troy Tempest (2064 onwards) * Other Named Crew: George Lee "Phones" Sheridan (Hydrophone Operator) Marina (not always a member of the crew) * First appearance: Stingray (episode) * Other appearances: All other Stingray episodes Behind the scenes *There were at least four models of the Stingray built. *The opening titles began in monochrome, with Commander Samuel Shore's voice calling out, ''"STAND BY FOR ACTION!!!" But after an explosion in the water, they then changed to colour as the show was revealed to be produced "In 'Videcolor'" (sic) with Shore announcing, "We are about to launch--''Stingray."'' The super-marionation puppet of Troy Tempest would then be shown. A series of drumbeats would sound and Marineville's buildings would reconfigure as Shore announced, "Marineville--''I am calling battle stations!"'' The camera would then zoom in on Shore's own super-marionation puppet as he finished, "ANYTHING can happen in the next half-hour." Notes Sources Category:Vehicles and Vessels Category:Stingray